NBA and PBA on The Kapinoy Network
July 23, 2013 New IBC chairman Eric Canoy, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and Viva chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. strikes a deal with the PBA to air the games on IBC-13. MANILA, Philippines - PBA and NBA airing on IBC-13. The proposals of the PBA on IBC Sports as the league and the Eric Canoy-owned network to terms to airing the games live on IBC-13 under the new schedule of The Kapinoy Network, chairman Eric Canoy tells he brought by the Viva Entertainment for the block-time deal with IBC Sports, the countrysleadern sports production and marketing of IBC-13. "We value our relationship and recognize The Kapinoy Network's role as positive factor for the league," PBA Commissioner Chito Salud told Philstar.com in a text message. "The PBA on IBC Sports are the interest of our basketball fans." The PBA-Viva partnership has resulted in record gate receipts and TV ratings. The Kapinoy Network remains the number 3 in the ratings among TV networks at the same point. The television outfit is also having the broadcast of the games on IBC-13's much improved prime-time programming. PTV’s sports lineup had been loaded with the UAAP and ABL coverage, while GMA’s sports lineup with the PBL games. ABS-CBN’s sports lineup had been loaded with the UAAP coverage and TV5 has the PBA and NCAA coverage. The Kapinoy Network’s sports lineup on IBC had been loaded with the PBA and NBA coverage with primetime lineup already loaded on Channel 13 aggressively promoted sports programming. "I'm very happy that the Governors' Cup will be enjoyed by the fans." said chairman Eric Canoy. "We're happy to bring the games to everyone's homes and we look forward to continuing our partnership with the PBA." Under the new deal, Viva Sports will buy time slot from IBC-13 specifically for the PBA and NBA games. The league earlier rejected TV5's proposal to air the PBA and NBA games on IBC-13 and the UHF news, public service, business and sports channel IBC News Network (INN). The Governors' Cup which features imports 6-5 and below will start on August 14 and will end on October 25 at the latest. PBA and NBA on IBC 13 MANILA, July 22 — The Philippine Basketball Association (PBA), the National Basketball Association (NBA) and Viva Sports agreed to airing the PBA and NBA games on IBC-13 under the new schedule along with the league for the 2013 Governors’ Cup, which starts Aug. 14 and ends Oct. 25. In opting Kapinoy fans’ viewing habits and the schedule of games that have resulted in record gate receipts and TV ratings this season, the PBA and NBA on the Kapinoy Network in the nationwide satellite-simulcast broadcast programming. At the same time, Viva Sports is considering on IBC-13, a sequestered TV and radio station that has been put up for sale by the government and remains the undisputed number 3 position, appointed by President Noynoy Aquino to equipment and transmitters as well as satellite stations in the provinces. “We value our relationship and recognize The Kapinoy Network’s role as a positive factor for the league,” said PBA commissioner Chito Salud. “The PBA and NBA are the interest of our basketball fans.” In the meantime, submit its proposal to the PBA Board of Governors for the purpose. “We’re happy to bring the games to everyone’s homes and we look forward to continuing our partnership with the PBA and NBA.”